


A life reason

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Funerale, Morte - Freeform, Romantico, Sesso consolatorio, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sono arrivato a Baker Street che ormai era giorno e ho salito le scale in fretta, deciso a chiudermi dentro la mia camera sino a che non avessi smesso di sentire quel peso sul petto. E probabilmente non sarebbe mai successo, e sarei morto nell'attesa.<br/>Sarebbe sicuramente andata così se non fossi stato salvato.<br/>Un angelo mi ha accolto fra le sue braccia, mi ha consolato e mi ha aiutato ad affrontare il dolore trasformandolo in qualcosa di bello."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A life reason

**Author's Note:**

> Innanzitutto, mi scuso.  
> Quello che ho scritto mi ha spezzato il cuore. E mi odio per averlo fatto.  
> Penso che sia la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa del genere in questo fandom.  
> Non so perché ho scritto questa shot così deprimente. E non so come ho potuto trovare il coraggio di far morire un personaggio che adoro. Mi sento come se lo avessi ucciso con le mie mani.  
> Chiedo perdono e se mi insulterete lo capirò. E capirò anche se non vorrete leggerla. Anche il titolo è pessimo.  
> Cmq, nessuno dei personaggi mi appartiene.  
> E, se ve la sentite, buona lettura.

**A life reason**

 

 

Ti abbiamo seppellito una sera di maggio.

C'era il sole e nell'aria si sentiva il profumo dei fiori che sbocciavano. Ricordo di essere rimasto a fissare la tua lapide sino a che l'umido della notte non mi ha fatto battere i denti.

Durante il funerale la gente parlava senza dire niente di reale, di sincero. Ho semplicemente smesso di ascoltare. Ho rivissuto uno per uno i momenti che abbiamo passato insieme, dal nostro primo incontro, al primo caso che abbiamo risolto, la nostra prima corsa, le nostre prime risate.

Non potevo fare a meno di pensare che fosse tutto dannatamente assurdo.

Non dovevi essere sotto quella terra umida. Dovevi essere con me, perché sei mio amico. Il mio unico amico.

Incredibile come la vita ci giochi certi brutti scherzi. Prima rimaniamo separati per due anni per una finta morte e poi, dopo esserci finalmente ritrovati, veniamo nuovamente separati da una vera morte.

E questa volta non ci sarebbero stati colpi di scena.

Avrei dovuto essere io lì, sotto terra, non tu. Tu eri quello buono, quello che faceva del bene, quello che aiutava tutti. Quello che aveva una famiglia che lo amava.

Te l'ho promesso tempo fa, mi occuperò io di loro, finché avrò vita.

Quando mi sono deciso a tornare a casa, non ho preso un taxi, ho camminato nel freddo della notte sino a che non ho visto spuntare l'alba.

Sono arrivato a Baker Street che ormai era giorno e ho salito le scale in fretta, deciso a chiudermi dentro la mia camera sino a che non avessi smesso di sentire quel peso sul petto. E probabilmente non sarebbe mai successo, e sarei morto nell'attesa.

Sarebbe sicuramente andata così se non fossi stato salvato.

Un angelo mi ha accolto fra le sue braccia, mi ha consolato e mi ha aiutato ad affrontare il dolore trasformandolo in qualcosa di bello.

Appena entrato l'ho vista. Era in cucina. Non so il perché fosse nel mio appartamento, ma stava pulendo. E piangeva. Non sapevo se per te o per me. O forse per entrambi. Perché a volte il dolore è così tangibile che riesce ad avvolgere tutti, anche chi non dovrebbe. E i modi per affrontarlo cambiano da persona a persona. Me lo hai insegnato tu.

Poi si è voltata e mi ha visto. Ha improvvisamente smesso di singhiozzare e mi ha osservato. Deve aver capito subito come avevo passato la notte. Ha fatto qualche passo verso di me e, dopo qualche esitazione, mi ha abbracciato.

Per la prima volta dopo ore, ho ricominciato a respirare davvero. Proprio lì, con il viso affondato nel collo di Molly. E insieme al respiro sono arrivate le lacrime. Mi sono aggrappato a lei per nasconderle, ma il mio petto era sollevato dai singhiozzi. Lei mi ha stretto di più, lasciando che mi sfogassi e che espellessi tutto il dolore che mi stava avvelenando.

Quando ho rialzato il viso, mi ha guardato con affetto. Aveva un sorriso triste e piangeva ancora. Mi ha asciugato le lacrime con le sue piccole mani e mi ha baciato sulla guancia.

Ho socchiuso gli occhi per un attimo. Quale potere aveva quella piccola donna per riuscire a farmi smettere di pensare, anche solo per qualche secondo?

Quando li ho riaperti mi sono avvicinato maggiormente a lei e l'ho baciata sulle labbra. Le voci nella mia testa si sono affievolite per un po'. Il dolore sembrava essere meno soffocante.

E allora ho continuato a baciarla disperatamente, mentre le contraccambiava con la stessa intensità.

L'ho attirata a me per averla più vicina. Ogni contatto tra noi allontanava il mostro che mi divorava la mente e il cuore. Ho smesso di pensare del tutto. Non volevo più farlo. Ero stanco di soffrire. Volevo solo un po' di pace. L'oblio tra le sue braccia.

L'ho attirata a terra, con me, e mi sono steso su di lei. Con la foga dovuta alla rabbia per la tua perdita, ci siamo spogliati e abbiamo fatto l'amore come se fosse la nostra unica salvezza. Per alcuni minuti, sono riuscito a non provare dolore. Per pochissimo, ho quasi dimenticato la tua morte. Era come il ricordo di un sogno, sfocato in lontananza.

Siamo rimasti in silenzio, abbracciati sul pavimento, entrambi in attesa che l'altro trovasse il coraggio di fare un qualunque movimento.

Non mi vergogno a dire che fu lei la prima. Si tirò su e aiutò anche me ad alzarmi e poi mi guidò in bagno. Riempì la vasca di acqua calda e mi fece immergere, raggiungendomi poco dopo. Mi ha lavato il corpo con dolcezza, come se questo potesse lenire anche le ferite dell'anima. E dopo mi ha asciugato con altrettanta cura.

Quando mi ha condotto in camera da letto mi ha fatto distendere e mi ha abbracciato, con il chiaro intento di non lasciarmi mai più solo.

E così è stato.

Lei è ancora accanto a me. Si prende cura di me. Mi ha salvato. Mi ha ridato il sorriso che credevo di aver perso per sempre.

E, soprattutto, mi ha ridato una ragione per vivere. Qualcuno da amare più della vita stessa.

Mi ha dato un altro John.

Ho chiamato nostro figlio come te, perché non può esistere un Sherlock senza un John.

 


End file.
